1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a process for preparing a triazine tris-lactam crosslinking agent, 2,4,6-tris-(pyrrolidin-2-on-1-yl)-1,3,5-triazine, hereinafter "tris-pyrrolidonyl triazine", and curable compositions containing the tris-pyrrolidonyl triazine crosslinking agent.
2. Related Background Art
Crosslinked materials have found widespread use in coatings such as powder coatings, solution coatings, coil coatings, can coatings, and in non-coatings applications such as conventional moldings, reactive injection moldings, composites, adhesives and binders. Because crosslinked materials find applications in widely different, increasingly diverse, and highly specialized areas, each such application has placed a new and usually unmet demand on the crosslinkers currently available or in use. There exists, therefore, a continuing need for new crosslinkers which are capable of meeting the requirements of a particular application.
The tris-pyrrolidonyl triazine crosslinking agent prepared by the process of this invention is capable of meeting demands that have not been met by existing crosslinkers.
Linear copolymers prepared from bis-pyrrolidone- and tris-pyrrolidone-substituted triazines have been disclosed by M. K. Akkapeddi et al in Polymer Preparations, Volume 27, Number 1, pages 177 to 178 (1986) and also in Recent Advances in Anionic Polymerizations, Proceedings of International Symposium of 1986, pages 313 to 328 (published in 1987). The copolymers disclosed therein, however, are linear block copolymers with no crosslinking present to give rise to a three dimensional crosslinked network.
JP 58146582 discloses the use of triazine tris-lactams as thermosetting resins material and as hardening agents for epoxy and phenolic resins.
It is an object of this invention to provide a process for the preparation of the tris-pyrrolidonyl triazine crosslinking agent.
It is another object of this invention to provide uncatalyzed and acid, base, or organometallic compound catalyzed curable compositions containing a tris-pyrrolidonyl triazine crosslinking agent and active hydrogen-containing polyfunctional materials.